


十五夜

by Alotus417



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alive Yone, Before Battle, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotus417/pseuds/Alotus417
Summary: 是离别前夕、酒醉放纵的一晌贪欢。生前设定，PWP警告。
Relationships: Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends)
Kudos: 20





	十五夜

这一年的名月节气氛与往年不同，比起团聚更像是离别前夕。边境的战火延烧，正是武人应当奔赴战场保卫乡土之时。  
剑塾的众人难得地肆意了一回，宴席上推杯换盏，而不少人喝得酩酊大醉后，想起明日的离别，情难自禁便落了眼泪。  
永恩皱了皱眉，伸手扶住了往他身上靠的亚索。他的弟弟一直埋头喝着闷酒，不像平日里总喜欢和师兄弟们插科打诨的样子，只是一碗接着一碗，这样的喝法，酒量再好也迟早烂醉。  
而亚索已经醉了。他一直在往永恩身上靠近，嘴里还含混地喊着哥哥的名字，像是把平日里羞于展现的依赖和眷恋都一起释放出来。这突然的亲近让永恩有些无所适从，又勉强坐了一会儿，他扶着亚索站了起来。  
“失礼，亚索醉了，我先送他回房间吧。”  
他向其他人道歉，大家都纷纷表示了理解。  
永恩半扶半抱地带着亚索离开了露天筵席，转过一个墙角时，亚索挣扎了一下，凑得更近了，几乎是在跟永恩咬耳朵。  
“哥哥，要走了？你肯带我一起走了……”  
亚索在说胡话，可他声音里的惊喜如此真切，令永恩心里一紧。  
“亚索，你不该喝这么多酒。”  
亚索直起身子，看了永恩一眼，又把头埋在他颈间。  
“有什么关系？”他像是清醒了一瞬，苦笑道，“反正，我会留在这里，什么也不用做。”  
“并非如此，”永恩说，“你留在这里，是为了保护长老和剑塾——”  
颈间传来的温热触感让永恩的思绪停滞了，就在他试图给亚索解释的时候，他那喝多了酒的弟弟根本一个字也没在听，反而对明明朝夕相处却很少亲近的兄长产生了兴趣。他像是某种猛兽的幼崽一样，选择用牙齿来满足对世界的好奇。  
亚索在试探地啃咬了哥哥颈间的皮肤，然后嘴唇就得寸进尺地沿着锁骨滑到了胸口。永恩的衣襟半敞着，当然就方便了弟弟的逾矩行为。浅啄般的亲吻和牙齿碰到乳尖的触感令永恩浑身一颤，连忙推开了亚索。  
“够了！”永恩正要斥责亚索，又想起他实只不过是醉酒误事，只得忍了下来，对自己脸上的一抹绯红强装不觉，“你该去好好休息了。”  
他推开门，跌跌撞撞地拖着现在已经比他壮实一点的弟弟往床榻走去。然而亚索不知道从哪里突然来了力气，推着永恩撞在了墙上，伸手把哥哥卡在了自己的身体范围内。  
“你做什么！”  
后背的钝痛终于激出了永恩的火气，他打算推开亚索，却被弟弟抓着手腕按在了身侧。永恩挣了挣，发现亚索的力气对于一个喝醉了的人来说意外的坚决。如果是近身搏斗，他有无数种方法可以从这样的困境里脱身。可面前的人是他喝醉了酒的弟弟，不过是一时酒劲上头失了分寸。永恩有太多顾忌，顿时变得更加被动。  
“哥哥，”亚索埋头在永恩耳边低声说道，“我想要你。”  
没等永恩反应过来弟弟到底在说什么，亚索的手已经探入了他的衣襟。  
“亚索，你在说什么……！”  
这地方气候温热，又是习武之人，大多数时候永恩都只穿着一件单衣。胸口的衣襟微微敞开，平时偶尔能瞥见一眼紧实的胸肌上颜色温柔的乳晕。半遮半掩的东西总是令人遐想，亚索探入兄长衣内的手把领口撩得更开了。  
“住手，亚索，你太逾礼了……啊！”  
在永恩的瑟缩退让下，弟弟的手不安分地揉捏起触感极佳的胸肌，甚至用拇指指腹摩挲因受到刺激而微微挺立的乳头。永恩的身子猛地弓起，想要躲避胸前酥麻的快感，却因为被禁锢在墙角的关系，反而把自己送进了弟弟手里。  
“我想要你，就在这里……”亚索又说了一遍，在永恩惊慌的抽气声中，他埋下头，双唇微微开合含住了兄长一边的乳首，含混不清地又叫了一声，“……哥哥。”  
声声句句都在提醒永恩他和他的兄弟所行之事有多荒唐。永恩重重地喘着气，他的身体在微微发抖。他下了决心要推开亚索，然而搭在弟弟肩上的手刚一用力，弟弟灵活的舌头就舔上了他的乳尖。一声颤抖的气声逸出，那小小的樱红硬挺被粗糙的舌面碾得凹陷又立起，酥麻的快感激得永恩腰上一软，抵着身后的墙壁才勉强站住。  
“亚索……哈……啊……”  
他一开口就被乳首处传来的刺激逼出了颤抖的喘息，原本想要推开亚索的手不得不挂在了弟弟的肩颈间，试图寻求一点支撑。兄长像是主动奉献的姿势让亚索没那么着急了，抬起头来，好半天双眼才聚焦在哥哥脸上。  
“永恩……哥哥。”  
他像是确认一样地唤着，然后吻上了兄长因为惊惧而微张的双唇。舌尖不由分说地探入，霸道地刷扫过敏感的上颚。永恩从鼻间发出了一声微弱的哼吟，也被弟弟凶狠地吞吃下去。他分明比亚索要高，因为姿势的原因却被迫仰着头接吻，在近乎窒息的同时被迫吞咽着口中的津液，以及更加丰沛的、他从未想过的弟弟的感情。  
习武之人原本气息绵长，可永恩却因为弟弟不加克制的感情倾泻而快要喘不过气。亚索松开他的时候，永恩逃跑似地拼命往后靠在墙上，急促地喘息着，试图躲避亚索的碰触。  
他很清楚自己身体的反应。那个绝不该对自己的弟弟有非分之想的东西已经硬了，而且正随着亚索在他耳边的每一次温热吐息而更加胀大硬挺。然而亚索察觉了他的意图，手伸过去放在兄长挺翘的臀部，用力按向自己。和弟弟腰胯相贴，永恩的脸腾地红了，隔着裤子他仍然清晰地感觉到亚索那灼热的物事，正在与他的彼此呼应。身体里同源的血脉在叫嚣着，渴望一次激烈的交融。  
亚索太心急了，他草草把门踹上就搂着永恩滚倒在了床上。发现兄长同样兴起的事实让他前所未有的兴奋，手忙脚乱地解开了哥哥和自己的裤子，把两人的欲望依靠在一起，没等永恩说出训斥或拒绝，就热切地一并套弄了起来。  
陌生的触感将永恩的一切体验都放大了数倍，绝顶剑士的敏锐五感在这一刻成了负担。弟弟同样满布剑茧的手指不知轻重地取悦着自己，两根形状相似的挺拔欲望相依相偎着互相摩擦。永恩一向清心寡欲，许是思虑过重的缘故，但他突然想起了关于亚索的一段回忆——不久前剑塾的师兄弟们曾相约去后山的温泉，见大家都毫无戒备地除去衣物，永恩也强迫自己做出泰然的神色与亚索坦诚相对。然而没多久亚索却不见了踪影，永恩去找他却撞见弟弟正在一片茂盛的树林间自渎。他坐在草地上，手底飞快地套弄着腿间高高翘起的物事，只一瞥就让永恩连忙背过身去，连耳根都红了个透。亚索没有发现他，永恩面皮更薄，当然不会主动揭穿，只是做了一回体贴的兄长，远远地帮不着调的弟弟望起了风。  
是从什么时候开始的呢？永恩脑中被越来越热烈的快感搅得发昏，他不自觉地微微挺胯在弟弟手中操弄着自己，脸颊滚烫得像在发烧。这不该有的感情是自何时而生？  
永恩不会忘记第一次见到刚刚降生于世间的弟弟时，心底突然生出的新奇而强烈的感情。小小的亚索在襁褓中声音洪亮地嚎啕大哭，然而在永恩踌躇着把他抱起来时，小家伙竟然停止了啼哭，睁开了眼睛看着他的哥哥。哪怕在村里的长辈们那里，亚索是不该有的存在，然而他仍然得到了钟灵毓秀的艾欧尼亚的祝福，眼睛里满是灵动的神气。早失生父的永恩从小就是彬彬有礼却从不对人敞开心扉的早熟模样，在那一刻却真正感觉到了血脉的力量——他不知道怀中的婴孩将来会出落成什么样的人，但自他降生之前，他便注定爱他，无论生老病死，他们荣辱与共。  
回过神来的时候，眼睛酸涩得要命，永恩仰躺在床上，不得不把头微微后仰，抑制住落泪的冲动。亚索跨坐在他身上，肌肉紧实的腰腹小幅度地挺动着，把更强烈的摩擦感带给兄长。永恩何尝不知道他们此情此景有多么令人不齿，然而他和亚索，从没有想此刻这样需要着彼此——  
“亚索，你……你该停下……”永恩挣扎着试图做最后的劝诫，“我们是兄弟……而且都是男人，怎么能……”  
“哥哥，”亚索闻言停下了手中的动作，可永恩已经很接近了，无意识地在弟弟手中蹭了两下，仍没得到满足的身体跌回了床上，急促地喘息着。恍惚中他听见亚索说道，“正因如此，我想要你……我想和你……从未有过的亲近。”  
在亚索的眼神对上自己的那一刻，永恩意识到了，他那喝醉了酒的弟弟比他更清醒地知道自己想要什么。并且他没有顾忌和束缚，一切只凭自己去争取——这一直是亚索的处事风格。  
亚索翻身下床去了，在床头的柜子里翻找着什么东西。永恩试图平静自己的呼吸，然而心却不受控制地跳得飞快。他不知道亚索在找什么东西——永恩常常有这种感受——他循规蹈矩，而他的弟弟却离经叛道。就像他不懂亚索为什么要像较劲似地追求每一个向哥哥表达过爱慕之意的姑娘。永恩对自己的终身大事并没有过高的期望，不过是媒妁之言和家族延续。然而他却暗想过亚索该娶个什么样的女子——一定要是严厉而有原则的，能管住他那学不会顾家的弟弟，但永恩又私心觉得她更应该在心底存有一份温柔和宽容，能够允许亚索永远以如此骄傲锐意的模样活下去。  
亚索找到了他想要的东西——是一盒掺了油的淤伤药膏。修行生涯总是伴随着各种各样的伤痛，药膏已经去了大半，但剩下的足够在箭在弦上之时另作他用。  
“亚索，我明白，但……”  
永恩抬起手，试图挡住自己的视线。亚索用手指挖了一大块药膏，伸手向兄长身后探去。为了方便动作，另一只手便抬起了兄长紧俏的窄臀，顺便捏了把充满弹性的臀瓣。永恩咬紧了嘴唇，下一刻异物就随着一股凉意戳弄了进来。眼看着永恩腰腹的肌肉猛地收紧了，打破规矩的感觉让亚索喘息粗重，手指迫不及待地在紧紧咬住自己的小穴内转了半圈。  
“拿……拿出去……”  
永恩的声音在颤抖。他的半身兄弟正用平日里握剑的手指玩弄着他最羞于见人之处，而且没等他适应亚索又捅进去一根手指。永恩受不住了地闭上眼，半晌才发出一声虚弱的呻吟。药膏被他体内的高温融化了，油状的东西滋润着干涩的内壁，被手指带出来时就缓慢地顺着腿根流下去。  
这淫靡的景象和水声让亚索片刻也不想再等了。他握着永恩的小腿，把哥哥两条紧实修长的大腿架上了肩膀。手指抽出后永恩腿间的小穴又变得几乎紧闭，只缓慢地吐出一点淫润的光泽。可亚索顾不上那么多了，粗长怒胀的欲望紧抵在那个诱人的入口。  
永恩微弱地摇了摇头，但他知道自己抵抗不了了。不是无法抗拒侵犯他的弟弟，而是无法抗拒内心的隐约渴求。  
如果他们当真如此需要彼此，他有什么理由能够拒绝呢？  
“哥哥。”  
亚索又喊了他一声，沙哑的嗓音里充满了情欲。这一晚上亚索叫过的“哥哥”比这许多年来加起来还要多。根本不充分的扩张和心头一波又一波的愧疚令永恩的身体紧得要命，亚索仅仅顶进来一个头部，已经让他张大了嘴无声地痛呼。撕裂般的疼痛和更加难以忍受的酸胀感，和他正在与自己的弟弟交欢的背德认知一起冲击着永恩所剩无几的心防。  
“轻，轻点……”  
在这双重的折磨下永恩出声哀求了，然而亚索清楚地知道有时犹豫只会带来更漫长的苦痛。他扣紧的永恩的腰，缓慢而坚决地把自己一寸寸顶入。永恩在他手底剧烈挣扎，直到终于整根没入，严丝合缝，饱满的头部击打在深处。两个人都重重地吐出一口气。亚索低吼了一声，把永恩的腰掐得更紧了，顶着巨大的阻力缓慢地抽送起来。  
“啊……不，不要，亚索……等……等一下，啊……”  
永恩的声音已经抖得不成样子，断断续续发出一些破碎的呻吟。这感觉太过了，他感觉自己像是在惊涛骇浪中浮沉的苇叶。好在先前抹在里面的油膏起了点作用，亚索几次用力挺腰过后，性器的进出逐渐变得顺滑起来。  
“哥哥，”亚索饱含欲望和感情的声音传来，“我知道，是我给你带来了痛苦，可是，我想要给你更多、更多的东西……”  
他逐渐加快了挺动的节奏，变换着角度想要把哥哥紧窒的小穴整个操开。那里仍然很疼，但体内也被顶得越来越酸胀，永恩咬紧了牙，悬在空中的腰臀整个都在发抖。身后的人猛然一下顶到里面反应最剧烈的那块软肉，永恩没忍住一声低低的惊叫。与此同时，他整个身体都绷紧了——  
“不，不要，外面——”  
外面响起了嘈杂的脚步声，宴席散会了。和纸糊的窗户一丁点儿声音也会泄露，永恩惊恐地捂住了嘴，那正在被侵犯的小穴便跟着不由自主地一阵收缩。亚索被这一下夹得快感直冲天灵，抓住哥哥的腰就使劲儿往里面撞，一下还没拔出去多少就又急不可待地冲进来，囊袋啪啪地拍在原本白皙的臀部，撞出了一片红印。  
“亚索，等一下——不，啊啊啊——不要……”  
永恩一开口就被顶得几乎尖叫，他皱紧了眉，把嘴唇咬出了一丝血迹，呜呜嗯嗯的声音夹杂在喘息里。他挣扎着拿手去拦身上正在不管不顾冲刺的人，结果被一把抓住手握在了自己的性器上。那玩意儿早被顶端渗出来的淫液打湿了，被亚索握着手从底撸到头，圈住敏感的头部不住揉按，自己想要挣扎，可手指一动只是徒增快感和刺激。被逼迫着抚慰自己的羞愧一下子涌上来，永恩只觉得眼睛一酸，差点掉了眼泪。可再羞耻再不愿接受，身体也抵挡不了前后同时传来的快感，平日里一心习武的人哪里受得了这个。  
“亚索……”  
永恩拼命摇着头，原本束在脑后的青丝散落了满枕。这一声带着颤抖的微弱恳求终于拉回了弟弟的神智，身下进攻的动作暂缓，永恩虚软地抓住了他的手臂，沙哑声音艰难地挤出一句：“你先出去……求你了……外面有人……”  
然而身下的媚穴却在不知廉耻地吸吮着那开始逐渐给自己带来欢愉的硕物。突然停下的动作让被侵犯得软熟了的内里一阵难过，他的身体又热又烫，好像发烧，体内那入侵的欲望够不到的地方却一片冰凉，凉得他心头发慌，只想继续被灼热粗大的东西狠狠地填满顶撞，驱赶那透骨的寒意。  
“哥哥……你明明不想我停下来，可是你只在乎别人的眼光。”  
亚索的声音里少了几分感情，这令永恩惊惶地睁开眼。正看见他放下自己的双腿，强行退了出去。  
“不，我不是……”  
永恩终于被这突如其来的冷淡击得溃不成军，他根本不知道自己在否定什么。委屈的感觉一下涌上来了，他怎么能向亚索开口，说自己的欲望根本不比他少半分。哪怕身体只想要被狠狠操干，把这片刻血脉交融的欢愉永远铭记。  
就在永恩以为这荒唐的情事将要戛然而止时，亚索俯身从他发间捡起了一段红绳——那是他平时束发用的，在刚才的凌乱中散开了来。永恩迟钝的思维已经不允许他猜测亚索的用意，他愣怔地看着弟弟衔着红绳埋下头去，然后把它扎在了永恩高高挺立着的欲望上，从根部绑到冠头，长度刚好还够打一个死结。  
永恩后知后觉地回过神时，亚索把他翻过去趴在了床上。四肢着地的感觉已经足够令大多数人羞耻，更不用说他还被摆成了翘起屁股供自己的兄弟赏玩的姿势。永恩拼命地回头想要看亚索在搞什么把戏，然后一个异物就被塞进了他正饥渴地淌出肠液的后穴。  
“呜……”  
永恩把一声带着哭腔的尖叫埋进了枕头里，肩膀抖得厉害。那东西毛乎乎的，永恩好半天才想出来这是他给剑抛光用的粉球，下午时顺手放在了床头的柜子上，竟然被亚索拿来干这种见不得人的营生。毛茸茸的一团搔刮着敏感至极的内部，而尾部却只是一根细细的竹柄，从身后仍然能看见合不拢的小嘴在一缩一张，淫液滴滴答答地滴落在床上。  
“哥哥，你不应该这样放浪，你应该像你平常一样——‘节制’。”  
根本听不清亚索在说什么，永恩的眼泪已经像断线的珠子一样止不住地掉了，他的欲望在喷薄而出的边缘，然而那绑住他的红绳虽然不会让他无法高潮，白浊的液体却只能一点点地从顶端挤出。亚索看出了他的窘迫，还故意用手撸动起被红绳紧紧捆扎的阳物。那东西发着抖，挣扎呜咽着吐出了几滴泪水，把红绳绑缚下勃起的阳筋染得水光淋漓。  
“舒服吗？哥哥，”亚索俯身在他已然神志不清的兄长耳边低语，“可是，抵制欲望是不会让你感到快乐的。”  
“别说了，别说了……”  
在永恩哽咽的抽泣声中，亚索抽出了一直折磨着兄长内里的那个玩意儿，重新把自己的欲望一挺而入，直接深深地撞到底部。他从背后压上去，伸手抚摸着永恩平坦而肌理分明的小腹：“感觉到了吗，在这里，这么深……”  
说罢他再次快速地抽送起来，两人身下连接处已经湿透了，汗水和淫液混在一处，他的哥哥的身体反应太过于识趣，以至于亚索差点忘记了初次承欢的身体根本受不住这样漫长而激烈的快感。永恩眼前一阵阵发白，内壁也开始剧烈地痉挛收缩。前端被绑缚的性器胀得发紫，冲突的欲望却找不到一个痛快宣泄。  
“快解开……我……我不行了……让我去，求你……”  
在语无伦次的恳求声中，亚索终于仁慈地摸了摸那个令永恩恨得咬牙切齿的绳结。  
“是死结，哥哥……”又一次的深顶令永恩崩溃地哭叫出声，亚索也喘得厉害，平息了片刻才说道，“也不是没有办法。”  
永恩的眼前全是泪水凝成的水雾，朦胧中看见亚索从床边抄起一样东西——那模样他太熟悉了——是朝夕不离身侧的佩剑，紧接着寒光一闪，冰凉的锋刃贴在了永恩被红绳绑缚的欲望上。  
永恩的一声哭喊硬生生哽在了喉间，像濒死之人一样拼命后仰着脖颈，快要喘不上气。他僵硬了身子一动也不敢动，对锐器的恐惧是刻写在本能里的，可这把剑也是他日夜随身的爱物。平日里温顺的物事对他露出了养蓄已久的爪牙，红绳被割断的一瞬间永恩艰难地大口呼吸着，彻底弃守后哭得一塌糊涂。  
“哥哥，没事了，哥哥……”  
亚索把剑扔在一旁，安抚似地温柔的套弄着永恩前面的欲望，但身下却操得更用力了。永恩的嗓子已经哭得沙哑了，亚索一松手他就射了，终于得到发泄的快感摧枯拉朽地碾压着神智，后穴在阳物每次进来时就拼命推拒吮吸，仿佛在无声地哭求挣扎。亚索在这绝顶的快意中又挺动了几下，然后射在了他兄长的身体里，温热的液体冲进穴道，让永恩又是一阵颤抖。  
保持着这个姿势纠缠了好一会儿，亚索才恋恋不舍地从哥哥的身体里退出来，胡乱地扯过一边的床褥把永恩身上的一片狼藉擦了擦。永恩在他怀里失神地靠着，身体仍然在因为满溢的快感而微微发抖。亚索低下头去，脸埋在兄长汗湿的肩上。  
“永恩，我很嫉妒……为什么只有我要留在这里？”他的声音闷闷地传来，“眼睁睁地看着你，独自面对危险……我不甘心。”  
那一夜的疯狂是为了掩饰心底的脆弱，而酒则正好成了一个真心相对的借口，因而两个人都终于带着清醒，醉得彻底。  
永恩很轻微地笑了笑，用所剩无几的力气抓住了亚索的手，勾了勾，然后与他十指交握。  
“弟弟，”他哑着嗓子轻声道，“你的责任重大。也许你会遇上更艰难的战斗——不要担心我的安危。”  
亚索低头看向那交握的手指，如同暗示着人世间最密不可分的羁绊。或许，他要的自始至终都只是永恩一人的承认。只要想到这份羁绊，他仿佛就能从中获得力量，不畏惧世上任何困苦艰难。


End file.
